


Neji's Nightmare

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neji's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrivvenWrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/gifts).



Neji was thoroughly enjoying his neck being nibbled on; he wondered who was doing it since he had been blindfolded, though if the face matched the body he was sure the person was sexier than he was. He screamed out as his swollen member was engulfed by a warm heat, 'this must be what heaven is like.' he thought to himself.

He grabbed the hair of the head between his legs and the person nibbling his neck. There were two of them. Two men, if the shafts that were digging into various parts of his body was any indication, driving him closer and closer to orgasm. “Let me see you, please,” he moaned. He needed to know who was bringing him this close to heaven.

Just as he reached the height of enjoyment, his blindfold was removed and he screamed both in pleasure and horror. He was wrong; this was not heaven… this was hell. ‘Please, let this be a dream.’

Moments later, he awoke in a cold sweat, his heart pounding, and dampness between his legs. He had been wrong, that had been no dream that had been a nightmare. He felt… dirty in a way he would never be able to explain as Gai and Lee were 'revealed' to him once the blindfold in his dream had been removed. He didn't think he would ever be able to sleep again.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2008 as a reply to a story in order to torture my poor sister/beta... this is just the refined version of it. Thank you Drivven (sis) for betaing this. XD


End file.
